Anger
by Dreaming while awake
Summary: Sequel to Desperation. Part III. In which Eiko learns that some plans aren't worth the wrath of Uchiha Itachi. Maybe involving Orochimaru hadn't been her brightest idea...


**_A/N; _**_Spoiled-Verse. Sequel to_ Desperation.

* * *

><p>DEDICATED TO; <em><span>Woopa <span>_ (You may still be further creeped out ;) Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part III: <strong>Anger_

By _Dreaming while awake_

* * *

><p>She was sitting on his lap, more than a little drunk and hands around his neck. He knew he shouldn't, that Shisui would probably be calling Itachi anytime soon, but he didn't seem to care. Eiko was glad he didn't seem to fear the Uchiha's or else she'd have no one else to do this with. Most Shinobi, ANBU or not, were scared of the Uchiha's, especially if that Uchiha happened to be <em>Itachi <em>Uchiha. It was one of the reasons she had chosen Orochimaru for this, he wasn't likely to start stuttering out an apology and running away at the mere thought of getting drunk with the heirs fiancé.

It wasn't like she was planning on sleeping with him though at the moment she couldn't very well think too clearly at all.

"Eiko" she looked up to meet coal black eyes; no it wasn't Itachi though she wished it had been him, the bastard. No, standing before her was her ANBU teammate, Shisui. He was nice and actually spoke more than a syllable unlike the rest of his monosyllabic Clan. At times, it was him speaking that prevented her from going nuts on missions with Itachi. Now, however; let's just say he didn't look particularly happy.

Took him long enough; Orochimaru was getting a bit too touchy for her taste.

"Shisui, what a surprise, what are you doing here?" Eiko slurred slightly. Even to her intoxicated mind she sounded completely ridiculous. It was a reminder of why she usually didn't do this sort of things. He glared at Orochimaru even though she was the one who deserved to be glared upon.

"I think a better question would be: what are _you _doing here with _him_?"

"Kukuku, Shisssui, what a pleasssent sssurprise" Eiko leaned into Orochimaru, even though she really didn't want to. Still, she begun this and she wasn't going to be the one giving up.

Ignoring Orochimaru completely now, Shisui extended a hands towards her, clearly intent on taking her with him. Eiko pouted.

"Now why would I leave when I'm having _sooo _much fun?" She giggled, bringing her lips to Orochimaru's cheek in a ghostly kiss.

'_Hmm, he doesn't look that bad in his uniform…' _Eiko thought fuzzily, checking out the object of her attention distractedly.

"_Eiko" _Right, Shisui was still there.

"Hmm?" She hummed dismissively, starring at Orochimaru's forming smirk. For a snake he had very kissable lips…

She squeaked when she was ripped away from the ninja's lap. She had been leaning in it seemed.

"I'm taking you home, you're drunk" Eiko glared at him, who did he think he was?

"_I _can do whatever I want! I'm going to have fun while I can and maybe, in the process get rid of that engagement your idiotic Clan is trying to impale me with!" She snapped at the older male.

"Is this what this is about? Eiko, stop being a brat, do you think your parents wouldn't marry you off to another Clan if ours terminated the engagement?" He hissed.

"Well, that's perfectly fine with me. It's _your_ Clan I have a problem with!" Lies; they seemed to just sprout from her mouth. She admitted that she was only feeling sore because Itachi was allowing his Clan to do what they wished. It made her fear what they would do to _her_.

He might be a strong Shinobi but as heir to the clan, he seemed so _weak_. He allowed them to do what they wanted with him, it was disgusting.

"We're leaving" And that voice certainly didn't belong to Shisui. Spinning around she came face to face with her fiancé and as much as she had wanted to spite him maybe she hadn't thought things as through fully as she should have.

Itachi's eyes were bleeding read, his sharingan revealing his otherwise concealed anger. It was enough to sober her slightly.

Maybe Orochimaru hadn't been her best choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! :)<strong>


End file.
